


Don't Leave (I Can't Breathe Without You)

by Anonymous



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crying, F/M, Hurt, Love, M/M, Sad, Sad Ending, Sad Louis, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2441849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And then, with one last glance, he turned around, and walked out the door, sobbing silently because the boy he loved, didn't love him back.</p><p> </p><p>( Or, Louis loves Harry, and Harry doesn't love anybody.)</p><p> </p><p>((You can read it here, too, in Russian: http://ficbook.net/readfic/2718330 ))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Leave (I Can't Breathe Without You)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in school :D There was an alternate ending that was happy but I thought it was stupid, so yeah. If you want to read it anyway, tell me, and I'll post it.
> 
> Read it here in Russian: http://ficbook.net/readfic/2718330

"I don't know why I do this for you," Louis said from the floor.

 

They were in a janitor's closet. Harry dragged Louis here after 3rd period, and started kissing him, which happened to lead to other things.

 

"Do what?" Harry asked.

 

"This," Louis said, getting up and dusting off his knees.

 

"I'm still not getting what you're referring to." Harry said, cocking an eyebrow.

 

"This. Us. Me and you, you and I." Louis replied, sounding frustrated.

 

"What about us?"

 

"I don't understand why I do this. I don't know why I let you fuck me, and kiss me, and all the other shit we do." Louis said, sighing.

 

"Because it's fun? And feels good?" Harry suggested.

 

"No, I know why I do it. I let you fuck me, and kiss me, and all that, because I love you," Louis corrected, "I just don't know why I keep doing it. When I know that at the end of the day, it means absolutely nothing to you, while it means the world to me. And I know that I'm stupid, because I've been told that my whole life. But when I'm with you, I don't feel stupid. I feel good. I don't feel judged. And I like that. I like you, no, I **_love_** you."

 

There were tears in his eyes, but he didn't let them fall. He was stronger than that.

 

"I don't love you. You know that. I told you when we started fucking, not to expect anything from me! I told you not to ever fall in love with me." Harry said, voice hard.

 

"I know," Louis whispered, "but sometimes it's better to imagine. I didn't mean to fall in love with you."

 

"I don't love people," Harry replied, not looking Louis in the eyes.

 

"Yes, you do. You love her. But she doesn't love you back, and that breaks your little heart."

 

"I don't love her!" Harry shouted, voice echoing in the dark closet.

 

"Everyone knows. They see the way you look at her...even she knows how you feel about her," Louis continued, evil glint in his eye, "She just doesn't give a shit!"

 

"She knows?" Harry asked, nervous.

 

Louis nodded.

 

"It hurts, doesn't it? I know how you feel."

 

"No, you don't," Harry said, "It's not the same thing at all. You don't understand and you never will!"

 

"It's love, isn't it? I love you and you don't feel the same. You love her and she doesn't feel the same. I'd say it's pretty much the same," Louis hissed.

 

"I've been in love with her for two years! And you don't even love me. Not really. You just think you do. But you don't. You Harry said, sounding sure.

 

"I do love you! We've known each other since first fucking grade! We had sex for the first time when I was fourteen and you were sixteen! We've been fucking for three years! Y-you had to have loved me at one point, right? Just a little?" Louis asked, and his tears finally fell, "For heaven's sake, you took my virginity!"

 

"Don't act like we had something because you know this was just about the fucking!" Harry yelled, emotion in his words.

 

"Do you love me?" Louis asked desperately, letting out a whimper, "Because if you don't, I can leave right now. And you'll never see or hear from me again."

 

There was silence and Louis took that as his answer.

 

He headed towards the door, until Harry grabbed his wrist and pulled him back into the dark closet.

 

"If I say I love you, will you stay?" Harry asked, gripping Louis' hand.

 

"Will you mean it?" Louis shot back.

 

"No," Harry said softly.

 

"Then no, I won't stay," Louis said sadly.

 

"Please, don't," Harry pleaded.

 

"Don't what?"

 

"Just...don't leave..."

 

"I can't stay here. I love you, Harry, and I have since I was twelve years old, and didn't know even what love was. But being here, knowing that the sex means nothing to you, and you're in love with _**her,**_ I can't take it anymore. I loved you first! I loved you before you even met her! Which means you should love me! Not her! Me! She doesn't deserve your love, but I do! You should love me! But you don't!" Louis cried, sobbing brokenly.

 

"Louis," Harry said helplessly.

 

"Don't," Louis said, "Don't try to make me stay."

 

"I don't love you, but I _**care.** _ "

 

"I know. But that's not enough, Harry, it's not enough."

 

"I can't lose you..." Harry said, eyes glassy.

 

"You never had me. I was never yours. Never. And you were never mine," Louis said sorrowfully.

 

And then, with one last glance, he turned around, and walked out the door, sobbing silently because the boy he loved, didn't love him back.

 

Harry watched him leave, a heartbroken expression on his face, and tears streaming down his cheeks.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is DayNightDarkLight


End file.
